


I Don’t Want Replacements

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: adoptables, dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A short story based off of my two Dreamy characters – Suklaa and Voiz. Dreamies are a closed adoptables species created by my friend umbral-wind on Twitter!Originally Posted 1/7/16.





	I Don’t Want Replacements

“ _I don’t think I can do this anymore, Su…_ ”

The chocolate-like Dreamy was glossing through a multitude of music sheets as Voiz, her pastel purple and green partner, voiced her doubt. The two of them had practiced lines for their next stage performance for what seemed like hours and Voiz – poor, sweet Voiz – had difficulties their entire rehearsal.

“Nonsense, Vovo! A virus isn’t going to stop us from becoming the Unstoppable Dreamy Duo!” Suklaa reassured her, placing her hands on her hips as she looked through the window of their small studio before gravitating into the air. “Vovo and Susu: Virtuosos of Volume and Sound! I can taste the crowd’s shouting of our titles already!”

Suklaa and Voiz were not blood-related, but with the way that the two of them were always attached at the hip it wasn’t uncommon to be mistaken as such. Suklaa was short, stout, a bit pudgy, but hand long ears that could easily come together to shield her body like cicada wings. Her locks were brown like cinnamon sticks, and almost always would she wrap her hair up in a side-ponytail for ease of access. The markings on her body were a napa grape complimenting an umber brown, and most of everyone in the city saw her has the leader of their pair. She really was the leader in everything the two did, even going so far as to pick out the styles of dresses and writing the lyrics for each of their songs!

“Now, follow my lead. We’ll start from the lowest note and aim for the high cries!”

Voiz was one who, regardless of setbacks, was built with music in the heart and mind. Her name was easily remembered (mostly due to the fact that it sounded like “voice”), and her appearance was both eye-catching and appealing to the strangers she met. She was very much unlike Suklaa, who was built with more warm colors than cool, and was both slimmer and taller than Suklaa would ever be. Unlike her counterpart, however, were the two puffs as tails (Suklaa had about nine) and the exponentially shorter ear fins in comparison. Her hair was also exceedingly unkempt with periwinkle strands falling to her ankles, yet tangles being found and witnessed all over the place. She seemed fine, the puffs and fins on her body weren’t damaged in any way; in all actuality, however, there was definitely something wrong with the Dreamy.

The only one who knows is Suklaa, since Voiz tends to hide the damned thing in the frizz, but… her friend didn’t care.

Suklaa wasn’t going to judge her for it – for the third eye that Voiz had.

The third eye, naturally, was a virus that tampered with Voiz as she grew up. At first, the eye appeared malignant; Voiz wasn’t really affected by anything, and she could still concentrate as well as sing and speak like she normally did. She was never ill, not until she stopped growing at least. Their neighbor, a short girl, was known for doing Dreamy research and tending to the sick when in need; it was through her, unfortunately, that Voiz found out that the virus had been eating at her system her entire life.

From singing, to quick instincts, and even to the happiness that was burled within her Voiz found her whole life revolving much slower than it used to. She soon appeared ditzy, slow, and almost always off-key to the public!

Suklaa wasn’t sure what caused it, but she always took time out of her day since finding out to help Voiz grow and progress in her practice. Regardless of Voiz’s mistakes the other Dreamy found herself determined to keep pursuing the dream she always wanted with her partner.

Even if it took longer than she expected.

Voiz parted her mouth open, reaching up on her tiptoes – as if that would help her aim for the highest pitch possible. All that could come out of her mouth, however, was a very scratch squeak that she Voiz _herself_ did not expect to do. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, soon moving upwards to cover her entire face as she slumped down to her knees.

“No, no Voiz… it’s okay!” The chocolate Dreamy frantically waved her arms in the air, “Practice makes perfect, after all!”

“But Suklaa,” Voiz huffed, “What’s the point of even _trying_ on someone like me?” Her ear fins drooped, though not very low. Suklaa could feel the disappointment and sorrow laced in her counterpart’s words, “I mean think about it: my whole body has been tampered by a virus. _Everyone_ thinks I’m some sort of _freak_ , I can’t sing and most of all-“

Voiz paused, slowly collapsing backward against the wooden floor. She stayed silent for a time, her expression unreadable – as if she were a robot forced to power off regardless of its intentions. Within a few minutes her body would “reboot,” and she would tap her (now closed) third eye with a single finger.

“And worst of all, I can’t seem to stay on track with any of my thoughts…”

Voiz ruffled her hair, shielding her blue eyes from Suklaa’s own as she threw her hair over her face in disgust. She almost wanted to cry, but it was impossible for her scattered brain to even give her that luxury. Her emotions simply couldn’t catch up to speed, so all she could do was hug her legs and recuperate for a little while.

“Sorry… you probably don’t even like me, right?” Voiz whispering this caused Suklaa to yelp in shock.

“What?! No!” Suklaa shrieked, vehemently shaking her head as she took one step forward and glided into the air to stare at her musical friend from above. “Voiz, I like you! I _love_ you! Quite a lot!”

“But the same thing has been happening for weeks now – and has grown worse from the looks of it.” A shake of her head, “Surely you could have found another Dreamy by now to replace me…”

“But why would I want to replace you?” Suklaa inquired, crossing her arms over her chest, “You’re like the best Dreamy I’ve met!”

“The _only_ other Dreamy, maybe.” Voiz huffed again, hugging herself and turning her entire body to face her back towards the other. Soon after would she pull her hair over, concealing herself in a completely huge mess of fluff. “You know we’re pretty rare around these parts… That’s why I say you could have found one. You could have snatched the next one you saw; you shouldn’t waste your time on me…”

“I don’t want anyone else and that’s _final_!”

Suklaa’s voice echoed, causing a bird that was sitting on one of the telephone poles outside to fly away in fear. Her shout definitely caught Voiz in surprise, the Dreamy flopping to her side from the noise before she finally rolled around to escape her fluffy trap. Her blue eyes widened, locking onto Suklaa – whose face clearly showed signs of irritation.

“Look, you’re a really great person! I don’t _care_ if you were plagued by a virus, nor if you think yourself to be the _worst_ singer in the world!” Suklaa shook her head, “Everyone starts somewhere, and everyone gets better with practice.”

She would descend to the ground, taking one of Voiz’s hands in both of her own and squeezing it tight, “You’re more than an artist to me. You’re my _friend_. I care about you because I like you!”

The last statement caused Voiz to hiccup, placing her free hand over her heart and lowering her head – as if to process everything that the chocolate child had said in such a short outburst. Nothing came out of her mouth save a few stutters and choke-ups, and she would close her eyes to blink back what seemed to be tears before looking back to Suklaa.

“Su… Thank you,” She whispered, “Y-you’re right, I shouldn’t be so hard on myself. I’m sure we’d make a great pair, yeah?”

“Of _course_ , Vovo! That’s the spirit!” The other Dreamy could be seen jumping up and down, squealing in excitement, “Though… Let’s take a break for now. You must be tired, and I don’t wanna stress you out!”

“We’ve only been singing for an hour, though?”

“We’ve been singing for eight every day for a straight week, Vovo! I’m not gonna push you any further for the remainder of it.” Suklaa grinned, “Come on. Let’s go shopping for fabric- I want to plot more dresses for the week instead!”


End file.
